The Shower
by bbfan
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are wet. Spoilers for Season 7's 'Double Identity.' Abby/Gibbs. COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: The Shower  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
SUMMARY: Gibbs and Abby are wet.  
CATEGORY: Romance/Humor  
PAIRING: Abby/Gibbs  
RATING: K+  
SPOILERS: For Season 7 _Double Identity_  
AUTHORS NOTES: A huge, HUGE, thanks to AngelQueen for the help. Hope you enjoy. Feedback would be much appreciated! COMPLETE

* * *

'_Why does this always happen to me?'_

Abby couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Mortimer was graduating from Service Training School, something she had been looking forward to seeing, and now it was probably ruined by some inconsiderate jerk, who had too heavy of load and lost part of it on the road. With the rain coming down in torrents, she hadn't seen it until it was too late and she'd run over it, blowing out her tires. She'd tried to call Gibbs, but he had his phone turned off.

The only things she had going for her was that she'd remembered to put her umbrella in her car and that she was only a couple of blocks from Gibbs' house. It wouldn't take her long to get there. If he was home, he could take her and she might get to see her pup get his diploma.

As Abby jogged up the driveway, she noticed his car was there. At least he was home. Pausing on the porch, she shook the water from her umbrella, closed it, and hurried into the house. Dropping the umbrella and her purse on the floor, she made a beeline for the basement, and ran down the stairs.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she shouted, but stopped when she realized that he wasn't there. _'Damn!'_

As quickly as she'd come down, Abby went straight back up the steps. Running towards the stairs that led to the second floor, she only paused for a second to catch her breath. Then, taking two steps at a time, she went up. The first thing she heard was water running.

Without hesitation, she stormed into the bathroom to find the shower running. Looking down at the floor, she started to nervously pace back and forth, careful not to trip on the pile of clothes. "Gibbs, please, you have to hurry! I was driving along when I hit something in the road. My tires blew and now I'm late for Mortimer's grad…" she stopped when he yelled her name.

"Abby! What the hell are you doing in here?" he growled at her.

"Gibbs! Weren't you listening?" She shouted. "I said I hit something in the road, tires are flat, late for Mortimer's grad…" She was stopped in mid-sentence again when she heard her name.

"Abby!"

"What?" She stopped pacing and looked up. What she saw was a very wet, red-faced Gibbs peering around the shower curtain, giving her his best Gibbs glare ever.

Abby's eyes grew wide. Scanning the area, she realized at that moment where she actually was. She was in Gibbs' _bathroom_, he was in the _shower_, gloriously _naked_ behind the shower curtain he was clutching to his body with white knuckles.

"Oh… Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I just… I wanted… I needed… I think I'll just wait out…"

"Abbs!"

"I'm leaving now," she quickly added and fled the room.

* * *

'_For crying out loud.'_

Gibbs stepped out of his shower and began to towel off. Whatever had possessed her to barge in like that was beyond him. Of course, it was Abby, who sometimes got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she completely forgot about her surroundings. He remembered the time she was in Autopsy and told him and Ducky to get out of her lab. Her eyes had grown large that day, just like he witnessed within the past few minutes. Kind of cute.

Looking down at the pile of dirty clothes, he knew there was no way he was going to put those back on. Sighing, he took his towel and wrapped it firmly around his waist. She was probably downstairs waiting for him. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the hall, he almost ran into a very damp, pacing Abby.

'… _or not.'_

The look on her face was priceless. There she stood, ponytails askew, looking at him with her bedroom eyes. She was actually checking him out, her eyes running up and down his body. Finally her eyes met his own.

'_If that's how you want to play this, Abbs…'_

Without as much as a word, Gibbs swiftly moved into her personal space. When she took a step back, he stepped forward keeping mere inches between them. She finally went as far as she was going to go when she hit the wall.

Gibbs watched as her eyes closed and he swore he heard a ragged sigh. Putting his hand on the wall he was able to lean in even closer. She smelled of gunpowder and rain. It took every ounce of self-control for him not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"You're wet," he whispered in her ear.

"So are you," she said, just as quiet.

"I was in the shower."

"I was in the rain."

Gibbs watched as her eyes fluttered open. He watched as she reached up with a single finger and traced the same path a water droplet had just traveled. A shiver ran through his body. He knew she felt it, how could she not? Her wicked smile told him so.

"Abbs…" he said her name in a warning tone.

"Hmmm…" she was still mesmerized by what her finger was doing.

"You better stop, or this is going to go somewhere we both know it shouldn't." There, he'd said it. Now it was totally up to her.

"_This_ is going to go where we both _want_ it to go," she said, breathlessly.

Before he could react, he felt her hand slither to the back of his neck, pulling his face towards hers, and their lips met for the first time. Gibbs thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He felt her tongue sensually trace his lips, seeking permission to delve in and duel with his own. He granted her wish. Deliciously slow, the kiss grew into something much more heated.

Somehow they made it to the doorway of his bedroom. He heard his voice say something, but his mind was only on her.

"What about Mortimer?"

"There'll be pictures."


End file.
